


Unnecessary Seclusion

by ivy475



Category: Michael Rooker - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adults only, Dixon Brothers, Dixons, Erotica, F/M, Merle Dixon - Freeform, Merle Dixon Smut, Merle Dixon x ofc, Michael Rooker - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tragedy, dixon - Freeform, erotic romance, mature - Freeform, rooker, smutfic, the walking dead - Freeform, twd, twdfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy475/pseuds/ivy475
Summary: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned into a 4-parter, which is why I gave it its own book instead of including it with the other one-shots.This was mostly inspired by TWD Season 7 episode 1 (Negan's victims), Season 7 episode 10 (the Caryl reunion), and Richonne in general, but all of Season 7 has really been a major influence.I do not own TWD or any of the characters affiliated with the show, just my own ideas.Maybe I'll make this an actual fic one day, like, with a prequel about where this particular main character came from or whatever. She has no official name. There will be a bit of history here already.The main character's thoughts and some words Merle emphasizes will be in italics.Merle's little nicknames he uses for everyone (and everything) will be capitalized.





	1. Chapter 1

As I lounged on my loveseat staring into the glowing fireplace in the quaint cabin I had acquired for myself a few weeks back, I thought about the reasons I had left Alexandria. There had been a couple, but there was one in particular that haunted me.

Alexandria had been my new home. My group, which I was no longer a part of, had ended up there after being on the road after the fall of the prison, our old home. We had lost many people since the world had gone to shit, people I had grown to care for and missed terribly.

Our two most recent devastating losses were Glenn and Abraham. I had been in Negan's lineup when they had been Lucilled. I had watched in horror when that sociopathic monster had brought his ravenous bitch down on their fragile skulls and smashed them to bloody bits and pieces. They didn't have a skull anymore when he was finished getting his points across.

_Fuck me_ _runnin_ _' with the way Glenn's eye..._

I shook my head at the vivid memory, blinking my watery eyes. Scrubbing my hand over my face, I let out a shaky sigh. I was definitely traumatized.

_Don't think 'bout it..._

That was just one of the reasons I had left Alexandria. I couldn't bear to lose anymore people I cared about. I knew before everything with Negan was done and over with that we would definitely lose more people, a lot more. I didn't want to be a witness to war. I couldn't deal with anymore losses, and I wouldn't. Especially if one of those people happened to be Merle.

Losing Merle would be the one thing to push me over the edge. My sanity was already hanging by a single thread. My nails were dug into the edge of the steep cliff I was desperately trying to hang on to. Merle dying would make me plummet into the dark abyss that was my fragile mind. I wouldn't be able to come back from that, and I knew it, so I had left before that could happen. I'd rather live in an alternate reality here in my cabin and think Merle was alive and well from afar than observe his demise.

Merle and I had lived together in a house in Alexandria, but we went way back to the beginning of the shit storm that had swept over the world. We had been traveling companions in the beginning. I had found him in the foyer of an abandoned apartment building right after he had lost his hand. He had been dying from blood loss and infection, and he had been thirsty and starving. He had been delusional at first. He didn't even realize I had taken him under my wing until he had a few days worth of antibiotics in his system.

After Merle was in his right mind again, he hadn't wanted my help at all. In fact, he had flat out refused my hand. He had been a real sexist asshole with a terribly perverse mouth and damaged pride in the beginning. He had hated the fact that he needed help. He had told me to leave him the fuck alone unless I planned on giving him my pussy, that he could take care of himself, and that he didn't need a woman holding him back. I ignored all his degrading and perverted comments because my morals told me I couldn't just leave him to die.

Merle quickly perceived while he was healing that I was no ordinary woman and that I was quite intelligent, resourceful and self-reliant. He realized he didn't need to take care of me, that I wasn't a burden, and I would never hold him back.

Once Merle got over himself and his damaged pride, we discovered we had a lot in common. We liked a lot of the same things and had the same beliefs and code systems. I grew to enjoy his abrasive, blunt personality. He loved the fact that I wouldn't take shit from him, and he actually liked that I wouldn't fuck him no matter how hard he tried. He loved that I challenged him. He stopped trying to fuck me after awhile and learned to respect me.

We became fast friends who constantly watched each other's backs, and after Merle's wrist was healed enough to where he could move on without me, we decided not to split up and to stay together. We mutually thought two people surviving out in the dead-infested world were better than one, and it turned out we were right.

_Then we met that manipulative asshole..._

However, we ran into the Governor and his cronies on our early travels. We stayed in Woodbury for stability until that psycho motherfucker pitted Merle against his own brother. When that happened, I followed Merle and his brother's group out of Woodbury without a second thought.

We ended up joining them and living together in a prison they occupied until we lost it in a battle with the Governor. Michonne was the one who ended up killing the Governor, but our group was fractured after we lost our home, scattered along the countryside until we all somehow found each other again.

After losing Glenn and Abraham to Negan and his cunt of a bat, I was forced to accept the scary epiphany that I was in love with Merle. He had changed for the better since I met him, and I had to face my feelings for him. I was about to tell him how I really felt when I caught him half naked with another Alexandrian on our couch after I came home from a run with Rick.

I never admitted it to Merle or anyone else, but seeing him with another woman had broken me all the way down to my soul and made me extremely jealous. I had been haunted by the image of that whore on top of his lap ever since. I knew he had slept with numerous women while we were in Woodbury, but I had never seen it face to face. Merle had always gone somewhere else and fucked them while we were staying there.

_You were jealous then, too. It just wasn't in yer face..._

I left Alexandria without telling anyone the night after finding Merle on the couch with that bitch. I had already confessed to Merle I wanted to leave, but that was before I caught him with a woman. I had previously told him Alexandria was too crowded for me, and I didn't like how they all lived in a bubble of naivety. I was hoping he wouldn't think anything more of my disappearance and move on with his life.

_God, I miss 'im..._

Now that I was on my own, I missed my old group, but I missed Merle even more. I ached for him. I craved his naturally loud presence and missed his obnoxious personality, his ornery sense of humor, and his loyal companionship. He made life fun and interesting. I missed drinking and playing cards with him when we didn't have anything else to do for the day. I missed the way he could fix anything that was broken, and I missed someone always looking out for me.

Living alone was hard. I had traps and warnings set up to alert me when someone or some walking dead thing was close, but I had to double watch my back all the time, and I might as well forget about what sleep was. I wasn't used to that since Merle had always been there. It was a new concept for me.

A light rap on my door brought me out of my conflicting thoughts. I already knew my new friend Ezekiel and his men were around because one of them had tripped one of my traps about ten minutes ago. Ezekiel and a few of his faithful steeds were the only folks on the planet who knew where I was.

Hopping up from my loveseat, I went to the door and unlocked it, huffing irritably as I opened it.

"How can I help you, my King?" I asked, my tone dry and annoyed as I looked over Ezekiel and his men. He knew I didn't want to be bothered, so why was he here?

"I don't mean to disturb you, but I believe my men and I may have tripped one of your wires," Ezekiel explained with a respectful nod. "I didn't want you to worry, so I presented myself and my men to ease any distress you may have. We fixed your wire for you so you don't have to."

_He's just trying to be nice, so you be nice..._

I gave him a curt nod in return. "I'm aware y'all are out here, but thanks fer yer concern."

Shiva was by Ezekiel's side, as usual, watching me ever so carefully like she always did with everyone. Kneeling down to her level, I held out my hand palm up for her.

"C'mere, girl," I said pleasantly, urging her on.

Ezekiel loosened her leash and Shiva stepped forward curiously. She was extra cautious as she slowly ascended the wooden porch steps, but I could see she clearly recognized me and wanted to allow me to touch her.

"Yes, I'm a friend," I whispered, grinning as Shiva rubbed her face against my hand.

I always let her make the first move. I had touched her a few times before. Her eyes were kind and accepting. She closed them and began purring loudly as I gently stroked the top of her head and her ears. She especially seemed to like having her ears touched. She butted one of them into my hand and pushed, wanting harder strokes.

"If I had any raw meat, I'd give ya some, but I need ta go huntin'," I told her softly, complying with her will.

Shiva snorted in response, rubbing her head up the entire length of my arm before sliming my nose with her rough tongue. Giggling, I wiped my wrinkled nose with the back of my hand.

"She really likes you. Animals always know the good souls from the bad." Ezekiel sounded impressed. His voice lured Shiva away from me and back to his side.

"I've always had a way with animals," I said, shrugging. "They seem ta genuinely like me."

"We will go now and leave you alone. I just wanted to let you know we were the ones who tripped your wire," he declared.

"Thank you," I said politely. We nodded at each other, then I went back inside and locked the door. Slumping against it, I let out a deep breath.

_Fer fuck's sake!_ _I_ _know he was_ _bein_ _' nice, but I just wanna be left alone to wallow in my own misery..._

I marched back over to the loveseat and plopped back down in it. Staring back into the fire, I got lost in my own depressing thoughts for a few minutes until there was another tapping at my door.

_Hmm, maybe Ezekiel_ _fergot_ _ta tell me_ _somethin_ _'?_

That was my first initial thought. I tilted my head in confusion as the knock lingered on. Ezekiel's rap had been different. This one was coded, and it sounded just like-

_Merle! But it can't be him! He doesn't know where I went or how to find me! He's too far from here..._

My heart leapt into my throat as I bolted to my feet. I crossed the room frantically and peered through the peephole in the door, using my shaky hands as a brace.

I was taken aback by the familiar sight of Merle on the other side. He was staring at the peephole impatiently, like he knew I'd be on the other side peering at him. He was waiting for me to notice him so I would open the door.

I watched Merle's lips move from the other side of the door, reading them easily through the peephole.

"I know yer in there! Open the Goddamn door!"

I heard Merle's raspy voice in my head even though it didn't reach my ears, and he did not approve of my disappearance. Tears filled my eyes as I unlocked the door and yanked it open, but I blinked them away for the most part.

Merle had taken a few steps back. He was leaning against one of the wooden porch posts with his arms crossed. The sun was beating down on him, illuminating his icy blue eyes and the sheen of sweat on his tanned skin. He was filthy and his hair was a mess. It was matted with dirt and sweat. He had some ugly looking cuts on his arms and shoulders, too, and his wife beater was bloody and torn in a few spots. There were some holes in his cargo pants as well. He looked like he had been out in the wild for at least a few days, maybe more. I wasn't really sure.

_He's so fuckin' beautiful..._

"Merle..." I said in a squeaky voice, a lone tear sliding down my cheek.

He flashed me an adorably charming yet cocky smirk, chuckling softly. "Hey, Sugar. Found ya. Ya can't hide from me." 

"How the hell did...what're...what're ya doin' here?" I stumbled over my words a bit. I was shocked to see him. I had no idea how he could have found me.

"Why'd ya leave?" Merle demanded to know. His happy expression faded away quickly and was replaced by anger with a hint of agony hidden underneath.

I didn't answer him at first. I took an uncertain step forward. I wanted to hug him badly, but I had never touched him before unless I was healing him. I wasn't sure how he'd react to such softness. He hated stuff like that.

"Hmm?" Merle hummed, cocking his eyebrow and wordlessly urging me to answer him. He straightened up and dropped his arms, his only hand twitching slightly at his side.

_Ehh_ _, fuck! I wanna hug 'im so bad!_

"I told ya back in Alexandria it was too much fer me there. Now, you answer me," I insisted, pushing the thought away.

"Jesus took us ta the Kingdom, introduced us ta yer  _buddies,_ " Merle said, sneering. He was acting like he was furious with me, but I knew it was a facade. I had damaged him when I left. I could see it plain as day in his eyes. "While we were there, I saw signs ya had been there, too. I saw one o' yer lil knife carvings in their mess hall on o' their tables." His tone dropped the anger and returned to normal. "I stayed b'hind when the Sheriff and them left. I been lookin' fer ya for 'bout a week now. I-" He started to say something else, but I interrupted him.

"Yer hurt," I said in a small voice, going up to him and looking closer at the cuts on his upper body. It might have been the cuts on his body I had spoken aloud about, but it was really the mental anguish I had caused him that pushed me to step closer to him.

I wanted to help Merle even though I was broken on the inside. I wanted to heal him. I was always trying to heal him.

_It's cuz ya love 'im..._

He eyeballed me closely, gently closing his calloused hand around my elbow when I fingered a hole in his wife beater. "It's nothin'. Had a fight with a thorn bush. M'fine."

"Ya were gonna say somethin' else?" I encouraged him to finish, gazing up into his pretty blue orbs with interest. He continued with a nod.

"I was out here trackin'. I knew I was close ta findin' ya. Ya can't  _hide_  from me, woman. I know yer prints anywhere." Merle sighed deeply, his sneer returning as he rubbed at his scruffy chin. "I saw the Good King knock on yer door, so I watched and waited. I saw ya come out. I saw ya pet the Big Pussy." His voice cracked with emotion on the word 'pussy'.

 _Is Merle actually jealous of a fake King and 'is cat?_   _Cuz_   _it sure seems like it._

He struggled to speak his next words, his tone wavering as he forced them out. "Ya have no fuckin' idea how relieved I am that yer alive."

I groaned on the inside.

_This adorable fucker!_

That was it. The emotion in Merle's voice pushed me to hug him.

Briskly embracing him around his waist tightly, I nestled my cheek against his dirty, damp chest and squeezed. The strength of my embrace forced air from his lungs and a grunt from his lips. He stiffened up immediately. He was not used to such close contact.

It took Merle a few seconds to adapt, but he recovered and hugged me back. Wrapping both of his arms around me snugly, he buried his face in my hair. Squeezing me in his arms as well, he took a deep sniff of my scent. We stood there like that for a minute before I backed off and looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Come inside," I begged, taking his hand in mine and tugging on it. "Lemme disinfect those cuts. I have food. Ya hungry? Lemme feed ya. Please?"

Merle voiced my earlier thoughts, reaching up to brush a stray tear from my cheek that I wasn't aware had rolled its way down. "Always tryin' ta take care o' me." He gave me a fond look and clasped my shoulder. "Yeah, I'll come in."

I felt my lips curl up into a tiny smile, then I led him inside the cabin and locked the door.

"Sid'down." I gestured to the loveseat by the fire. "I'm gonna go get some medical supplies. I'll be right back."

"Alright," Merle rasped with a nod. He looked exhausted and stressed in the dim light of my living room, his eyes dark underneath and his age lines prominent. He looked like he had aged about ten years.

I left the room to gather the medical supplies I needed, then rejoined him on the loveseat and began to ramble. I did that when I was nervous, which I definitely was. Butterflies were ferociously attacking my gut.

"The previous owner of this place was a man. He left clothes b'hind that look like they'd fit ya. His style was very similar ta yers. There's some wife beaters and jeans in 'is dresser. You can shower. There's well water here and the summer sun keeps the water warm."

I said all that in a rush as I opened some peroxide and dumped some on a cotton ball.

"Ya smell horrible," I added, managing a grin.

Merle grunted in amusement at my lame attempt at a joke, his eyes shimmering from the light of the fire that was in front of us.

"That actually sounds divine. I bet I do smell. Ain't cleaned up since I left Alexandria. A shower would be real nice." He smiled widely, putting his hand in front of the cotton ball as I reached across his body to clean his right arm. "Ya ain't gotta clean these cuts 'til I'm done."

I saw what he was saying. "Reckon yer right."

I nodded and laid the cotton ball on the end table with the other medical supplies. The shower would take care of most of the cleaning, except for the deeper disinfecting I would do once he had freshened up.

"I'll get ya some clothes." I offered.

I jumped up and left the room, returning a few minutes later with some clothes I knew would fit Merle's large frame. He was standing shirtless in front of the fireplace with his back to me when I stepped up behind him. The scars he usually kept hidden on his thickly muscled upper body were in plain view. I had seen them a thousand times, so they weren't a shock to me anymore. The fire in front of him was slightly larger. I realized it was because he had tossed his tattered shirt in there to burn away.

"Ahem..."

I cleared my throat quietly, causing Merle's inquisitive tangerine illuminated silhouette to twist around and look at me.

"Here ya go." 

I held out the clothes to him, inspecting his molten-accentuated cobalt eyes deeply. He had been lost in thought. My voice had brought him back to present time.

"Thanks," Merle said gratefully, taking the clothes from my hands. "I can figure the shower out on my own. Ya said ya got food? I'm fuckin'  _starvin_ _'_ , girl." He groaned out the word starving, his jaw tightening as he closed it.

Smiling, I said, "I'll heat ya up some rabbit stew while yer cleanin' up."

"Right on. I've missed yer cookin'. Ya gotta way with spices." He licked his lips, his mind full of visions of delicious food.

_Typical man, always_ _thinkin_ _' 'bout food..._

I smiled again and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Merle left me all alone to go do his business while I heated up the meal I had promised him.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Merle was done in the bathroom, the rabbit stew was hot in its kettle in the fireplace. I spooned him out a giant helping when I heard him emerge, sitting the full bowl on the coffee table in front of the loveseat. I had also brought him a bottle of water to wash his meal down with, which was already sitting there.

"I feel a shit ton better," Merle claimed, wearing his usual cocky smirk as he sauntered into the room. That smirk always made my heart skip a beat.

"Good," I muttered from my spot on the loveseat.

Merle was dressed from the waist down, his new shirt in his hand. I saw why he hadn't put it on right away. There weren't just scratches on his arms and shoulders. He had scratches on his chest and abs that needed to be cleaned as well. I hadn't noticed them before because his torn wife beater had still been covering him, and he had been so filthy. I glanced over his meaty upper body on his way over to me, trying to ignore my intense attraction to him as I made a mental map of all the cuts that needed to be cleaned.

Plopping down next to me, he laid his shirt in his lap, hungrily reaching for the bowl of food in front of him.

"Does my smell appeal to ya now?" Merle joked, shoveling food into his mouth as he sat back.

I giggled, sniffing at him. "Much better."

"Goddamn, that's some good shit right there," he moaned around his bite, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he relaxed into the loveseat.

"How long's it been since ya ate?" I asked, watching as he began to inhale food like he hadn't eaten in days. I had seen him hungry before. I knew how he acted when he was actually starving, and this was it. "Take it easy. You'll make yerself sick."

"Dunno. I ran outta food a couple days back. Been tryin' ta hunt, but ain't had no luck," Merle said around his mouthful, listening to my warning. He slowed his vacuuming down considerably, chewing each bite normally.

"Where's yer rifle?" I wanted to know, remembering he hadn't had it on his back when I answered the door. There had been his pistol at his side and an extra knife beside the one for his metal sleeve, but no rifle.

"In Alexandria. We didn't come ta the Kingdom ta hunt," he drawled with a roll of his shoulder. "I been usin' traps." Snickering at himself, he said, "I completely agree with ya 'bout the walls makin' us soft. Leavin' my rifle b'hind ain't somethin' I'd normally do."

I grunted in disapproval, crossing my arms and shaking my head. "So ya been wanderin' around in the wilderness with no fuckin' rifle while ya search fer me? Ya fuckin' dumb or somethin'?!"

"Uhh, huh. Didn't really think that part through. Chastise me all the fuck ya want, woman. I just wanted ta find ya. My lil brother's out here, too," Merle revealed, ladling more food into his mouth.

"He is? Why? How?" I inquired, my eyebrow raising.

_If Daryl's out here with Merle, that means he escaped Negan's compound..._

"Carol left home, too. Prolly fer similar reasons. Ain't sure yet." He meant my reasons for wanting to leave that I had told him about before finding him with that whore. "Me and Derle been splittin' it up out here. Both of us been coverin' ground lookin' fer y'all. We found Carol this mornin' b'fore we split up fer the day. Same circumstances. We saw the Good King knock on her door too. She ain't too far from here. I told Derle I was gonna keep lookin' fer ya, and I'd be back ta meet up with 'im t'night."

"Oh, wow. I should go see 'em," I said thoughtfully.

I had seen Carol while I was at the Kingdom, but she had been injured and hadn't known I was there. I had somehow managed to keep myself hidden from Morgan's view as well.

"Yeah, ya should," Merle agreed. "We'll go t'gether. T'night. That sound alright?"

"Mmm, hmm." I nodded. I was a little eager to see Daryl. Plus, I wanted to see if Carol was okay, and not in just a physical sense.

"Reckon Daryl ain't havin' no luck catchin' game either?" I asked, thinking back to what Merle had said about running out of food.

"Nope. It's dead as fuck 'round here," he stated obstinately, slurping at his spoon. "We been eatin' fuckin' berries and shit fer a couple days now."

_Well, that's just fuckin' great...how am I s'pposed ta find meat if they ain't?_

I didn't even have time to think about my future hunting trips before Merle laid down the law bluntly, his features darkening rapidly.

"We ain't goin'  _nowhere_  'til ya clean my cuts, and we have ourselves a lil  _talk_. I think there might be several reasons why ya left Alexandria, and it's definitely more than it bein'  _too much_  fer ya there, as ya so vaguely put it. There's gotta be more to it, and I wanna know what the fuck that is. Yer gonna tell me why ya really left."

He glared at me, his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath.

My eyes widened as he leaned in close to stare me in my face.

_Damn, Merle wants ta talk? He's really hurt..._

"Yeah, that's right, woman. I wanna fuckin'  _talk_." Merle's eyes narrowed, his chin jutting out stubbornly.

"Ya know I  _hate_  talkin'," he said with a tilt of his head.

"I ain't leavin' without a detailed explanation. Ya owe me that," he claimed, his features souring even more. "All these years t'gether, all the hard shit we been through, and yer just gonna skip the fuck out on me in the middle o' the night cuz it's  _too much_  fer ya there? I don't fuckin' think so." His jaw snapped shut, his lips flattening into a thin line before he ground his teeth together.

_Ohh, he's really upset with me..._

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Alright," I breathed out, feeling extremely guilty and totally nervous. "I'll tell ya, but I got questions o' my own first."

"Fine, whatever," Merle grumbled, scraping the edges of his bowl to add to what was left inside. "I'll answer yer fuckin' questions. Whatever the fuck ya want. I don't give a fuck."

_There it is again...the anger he uses ta cover 'is hurt..._

"I'm sorry," I said softly, clasping my hands in my lap.

"Don't fuckin' apologize ta me," Merle said harshly, inhaling another bite. "Ya just fuckin' explain yerself. First I wanna know why ya were at the Kingdom. How did ya end up with the Good King and 'is Merry Band o' Fucktards?"

I giggled at his description of the Kingdommers, even though I felt like a scolded child.

I grunted in amusement. "They are pretty ridiculous, huh?"

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Don't change the Goddamn subject. What were ya doin' there?"

"I ran in ta some Saviors after I left Alexandria. They were takin' me ta Negan, but I escaped. They were some real idiots," I explained, laughing dryly.

Merle was not amused in the least. His bowl was almost being crushed in the crook of his bad arm because he was so tense about what I had just said. He probably would have smashed it if he wasn't so hungry.

"I was hurt and on foot. I passed out. Some folks from the Kingdom found me since I was pretty close to their community. They helped me. I actually saw Carol while I was there. She was injured as well, but her and Morgan never saw me. I made friends with Ezekiel and Shiva. The Kingdommers don't know we know each other. I never told Ezekiel I knew Carol and Morgan."

"Ya made friends with the Big Pussy. Can't say I'm surprised," Merle said around another bite of stew, smirking. "Ya gotta way with animals, just like my lil brother." He only had one bite left, and he spooned it into his mouth and sat the empty bowl back on the table in front of him. "So yer alright now? All healed or whatever? What happened to ya?"

He looked hesitant for me to tell him the answer to that last question.

_Prolly thinks I was raped..._

"The Saviors ambushed me in the woods. I had a nasty concussion, but I'm okay now," I assured him, watching as he gulped down about half the bottle of water I had given him.

"They try ta rape ya?" He demanded I tell him the truth, his eyes full of rage. "Be honest. I'll know if ya try ta lie ta me."

"Nah, Negan doesn't like that kinda shit. That's what the Saviors told me anyway. But they thought Negan would like me, that he might have a proposition fer me." I shrugged, watching as his fury receded.

"Yeah, a proposition ta add ya ta 'is harem o' whores," Merle grumbled, his eyes traveling over me quickly. "Yer purty. Negan likes purty trophy wives. Least, that's what the Sheriff's boy said."

Blushing slightly, I ignored his genuine compliment because Carl being with Negan had piqued my interest. "Carl was with Negan?"

"Yeah, long story. The kid's fine. Derle is, too. He escaped." Merle's eyes flashed dangerously at the memory of his younger brother being under someone else's thumb. He wanted revenge, but he knew it wasn't time yet.

"Uhh, huh." I nodded. "I figured that much out. Daryl bein' with ya and y'all findin' Carol told me he ain't with Negan no more." I gave him a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Jesus and one o' Negan's wives helped 'im. He was at the Hilltop when we went there b'fore we went ta the Kingdom," he let me know. "Anyway...enough 'bout all that. I'll fill ya in later. I'm done eatin'. Clean my wounds, and tell me more 'bout why ya  _left_  me." His sneer was back. I grimaced, feeling guilty again.

_Wait a minute! Left HIM?_

"The fuck you care?!" I snapped, hiding my guiltiness with anger like he would do.

That was one of the ways in which we were similar. We both hid behind anger; all the time.

"You were the one on our couch 'bout ta stick yer cock in some Alexandrian slut!" I shouted.

Scoffing, I bit my lip and knitted my eyebrows together. I hadn't meant to say that. My jealousy had brimmed to the surface and reared its ugly head all on its own.

"I told ya I got some questions o' my own. I'd like ta ask 'em now," I fumed.

"Fine, whatever!" Merle spat, looking unbaffled at my outburst about him getting ready to fuck someone on our couch. He sniffed, looking over my furious expression. "G'head and ask yer questions. We'll talk 'bout that later."

We glared at each other while I re-wet the cotton ball I was going to use earlier with peroxide.

"Indeed we will," I seethed, touching the cotton ball to a long scratch on his chest. Merle actually winced. I didn't acknowledge it.

"Gonna add ta the other scars." I said, my tone softening as I glanced over his older ones.

"I don't give a fuck," Merle said nonchalantly.

He winced again when I brushed the cotton ball over another one of the scratches on his chest. I ignored his unusual reaction again, not wanting to make him feel awkward or hurt his pride.

"Thorns, huh?" I questioned, concentrating on his wounds.

"Yeah," Merle rasped.

I scooted closer to his large frame so I could see him better. It was daylight outside, but there wasn't a lot of light in this particular room of the cabin.

"Ya sure some bitch didn't scratch ya up?" I accused, feeling a swift stab of jealousy to my heart.

"Is that one o' yer so-called  _questions_? No!" he growled, gritting his teeth as I moved to the next cut. "The fuck's with ya anyway? I ain't yers. Never was, so why ya care where I put my cock?"

"It's 'bout respect, asshole. Y'all should'a moved ta yer bedroom," I said in an icy voice.

"Yer right. I was lost in the heat o' the moment." Merle sighed irritably. He hated admitting when he was wrong. "M'Sorry."

"Mmm, hmm. Sure," I grumbled dryly, moving to a cut on his right bicep.

"What? I am," he said under his breath.

Glancing up into his steely blue eyes for clarification, I discovered Merle wasn't watching me clean his cuts at all. He was busy studying my hardened face. He was looking over my natural age lines, along with the shape of my eyes. He was focusing on the fly-aways that were sticking out from my messy ponytail. His intense blue orbs were fixated on my lips at the moment.

"What?" I mumbled, dampening them with my tongue.

_Maybe they're dry?_

"Nothin'," Merle muttered with a shake of his head, his expression indifferent.

_He did just tell ya you were purty..._

I rolled my eyes and focused on his cuts, not looking at him in his face again until I was done.

I was hyper-aware of every beefy curve of Merle's chest, abs, shoulders and arms while I was taking care of him. I wanted to touch him in an intimate way. I wanted to watch the fine body hair he had raise when he was riddled with goosebumps. I wanted to see how soft his tanned skin was under my fingertips. I wanted to feel how hard his muscles were under my palms while I bit his throbbing neck.

_Stop...it's a pipe dream you don't get ta smoke..._

"There ya go. All done," I announced once I was finished, fastening the final piece of tape on a bandage I had put on a particularly bad wound on his shoulder. His skin had been ripped open pretty good in that spot.

"Thank you," Merle rasped.

"So I got another question," I spoke up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Merle looked at me with curiosity. 

"Did Negan hurt or kill anyone else?" I asked in a small voice, dread filling my soul at the possible answers.

He was honest, his concerned eyes watching for my response while he rattled off his list. "Spencer and Olivia are bein' chowed on by worms in their new graves right now. That psychopath gutted Spencer fer wishin' he was Officer Friendly, and one of 'is lil bitches shot Olivia. Aaron got 'is ass beat. The Scientist with the Mullet was taken fer 'is bullet makin' knowledge. Rosita-" 

Merle clamped his mouth shut when my eyes filled with tears, sighing regretfully. He knew I would be upset, but he had chosen not to lie to me. I was gratefully appreciative about that. 

_He knew I'd be pissed if he lied and I found out later..._

"Well, shit," Merle muttered, looking sorry he had said anything at all. "I know ya didn't really care fer the Wanna Be Leader or the Inventory Taker too much, but I know ya liked Eugene even though he was a liar in the beginnin'. I know yer friends with Aaron. Ya alright?"

I simply shook my head. I was far from alright.

But Merle was right about me really not caring too much for Spencer or Olivia. Spencer had been a whiny little bitch who wanted to overthrow Rick. I had thought Olivia was useless, but I didn't have a reason to dislike her. Eugene was one of us, and I was quite fond of Aaron. I considered Aaron to be one of us now. I was more upset about them being killed, hurt or tortured then I was about Spencer and Olivia dying.

"I could go on, but I ain't gonna right now. Rosita's okay," Merle stated in a gentle tone. "Ya dunno how hard it's been fer me ta  _not_  kill 'em all." 

He meant the Saviors. He knitted his eyebrows together, his teeth grinding together in frustration. His tense hand grasped the end of his metal attachment in a death grip, his knuckles white with rage. 

"I know it ain't time yet," he hissed. "But it's gettin'  _real_  hard fer me ta not act impulsively."

"This is one o' the reasons I left! I can't handle losin' anymore people!" I blurted out, my lip quivering. "What if it was  _you_ , Merle?! I can't handle that!" I buried my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees as tears leaked out onto my palms.

"Sugar..." Merle sounded worried. I felt his hand touch my lower back, then he slid his arm around my shoulders and roughly pulled me into him in an awkward attempt at comfort. 

_Two hugs in one day? This is a world record! Ain't gonna complain...  
_

"That ain't happenin'. Ain't goin' nowhere, darlin'. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon," he drawled quietly. "I think my lil brother gettin' shot and survivin' proved that." He snorted. "Shit, Philip shot me and I lived. I did almost take a dirt nap when I cut off my hand, but ya stopped that from happenin' when ya found me. My death would'a been by  _my_  hand that time if ya hadn't come around and put up with me."

I cringed at the memories, giving him a shitty look through my fingers. 

There was some truth in what he had said. Both he and Daryl had survived bullets, and he had almost died in the beginning. He would have died if I hadn't nursed him back to health.

"Damn it, Merle! Y'all ain't invincible! What if it was you in the lineup? What if it was me or you instead o' Glenn or Abraham? How would ya feel then? Have ya ever thought 'bout that?" I sobbed. 

I couldn't stop my tears, so I snuggled into him and let them flow. I felt like I was resting against a huge space heater, and my tears were producing steam as they coated his bare chest because his natural body temperature was so hot. 

_He's so warm..._

"Yeah, I've thought 'bout that. More than ya know," Merle admitted with a long sigh. His hand slid up and down my arm slowly before he gave it a gentle squeeze, then his hold tightened as he dropped his chin on top of my head. I thought maybe I felt him kiss my hair, but then I told myself I was imagining things.

_Nah, stop yer wishful thinkin'. Yer pathetic..._

"I can't lose ya. I can't!" I wailed, digging my nails into my palms as I wiggled into him to get closer. "I'd rather think yer alive and well from somewhere else!"

"So ya'd rather live out here in a fantasy world, huh? This lil haven ain't safe from the Saviors ferever," he pointed out. "They're gonna wander out this way eventually, and yer gonna have another run in with 'em. Yer gonna  _die_  if ya stay here. Yer already dyin' on the inside. It's like cancer is eatin' away at yer soul."

"I don't care!" I whined, sniffling loudly and wiping away some snot with the back of my hand. He was right. I felt like a fool.

_I'm so fuckin' stupid..._

"Oh, man..." Merle whispered, his fingertips massaging my skull as he held my head to him. "My baby is broken. Yer in despair. Come home with me. It's my turn ta fix ya instead o' you fixin' me fer once."

"What?" I glanced up at his scruffy chin through the blurriness of my tears. I wasn't sure I had heard him right. He had never called me baby before.

"Ya heard me," he rasped, his blue eyes penetrating mine as he pressed his forehead to mine. "Yer in despair. I wanna take ya home. Lemme take ya home. Please..."

_Merle's beggin'? Merle Dixon don't beg. He's rather die than beg...  
_

"What?" I echoed, sounding totally lost.

"Listen..." 

He closed his arm around my shoulders again, drawing me in even closer. I couldn't get any closer if I tried. My entire body was smashed into his side, his arm holding me to him like a vice grip. I could feel his strong leg pressed against mine as well. I had major butterflies and felt like I might puke.

"I been doin' a lotta thinkin' since ya left home. I don't think it's a coincidence ya left right after walkin' in on me with a woman in my lap. Ya've never seen me in that situation 'til then. I think it hurt ya pretty deep, and I think ya got jealous, too. Pretty sure I saw that on yer gorgeous face b'fore ya scrambled upstairs that night. I want ya ta know it didn't mean nothin'. That bitch don't mean  _shit_  ta me. I got  _needs_. That's all it was. I didn't even fuck her cuz all I could see was yer distraught lil face in my mind. I lost my hard-on! I threw her out, but ya wouldn't know that cuz I didn't see ya again 'til t'day."

_He did WHAT?!_

I didn't say anything. I was speechless. I just stared at him with wide eyes and waited for him to carry on. I was in so much shock, I had stopped crying.

"Ya wouldn't fuck me if I was the last man on Earth. That's what ya said in the beginnin'. Not if I was the last man on Earth. I wanted ya, and I don't mean I just wanted yer pussy. I just said shit like that cuz I was hurtin' inside. Ya hurt my heart, woman."

_Ohh, man...he admitted hurt..._

"Ya always made it sound like I wasn't good enough fer ya."  Merle swallowed hard, his chest rising and falling under my hand as I slid it up from his side to rub over him. 

_Ehh, fuck...I'm such a fuckin' asshole..._

My facial features twisted in horror. I shook my head briskly, my lip quivering again. I started to tell him that I was sorry, that it wasn't true, that I knew he had changed into someone else, that he wasn't the complete asshole I met in the early days, but he stopped me with a simple shake of his head and a hard look.

_He ain't done..._

"I know now that shit ain't true. I think ya might love me, and I think yer scared ta death," Merle said under his breath, twirling one of my flyaways in his fingertips. "I think yer afraid o' losin' me ta someone else, and I think yer runnin' away like a yellabelly instead o' facin' yer fears. That ain't you, baby. Ya ain't no coward. It's partly my fault. My pride got in my way. M'Sorry. I think it's time fer ya ta nut up, woman. Be strong and come face reality with me. Come home."

 _Ya were gonna tell 'im anyway..._   

"I'm fuckin' terrified," I forced out, gnawing at my bottom lip. I had been found out. There was no point in hiding anything anymore. I was actually kind of relieved he had figured it out. 

_I ain't gotta run no more..._

"Don't be. I just thought ya didn't want me. M'sorry. Please come home with me. I don't wanna live without ya. I  _need_  ya," Merle pleaded. 

I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock, so I just kept staring at him.

" _Please_. The house is so Goddamn empty without ya there. I miss ya somethin' awful. Please come back ta me. Lemme take care o' ya fer awhile. Please. I'll beg ya fer the rest o' my life. I'll do whatever the fuck ya want. Just fuckin' come back ta me." 

He took in some much-needed oxygen, his eyes growing moist.

_Holy shit! Is Merle gonna CRY???_

"Goddamn it, ya have my damaged heart in yer hands right now! Ease up yer hold and gimme a fuckin' break b'fore ya crush it! Yer the closest thing ta a wife I've  _ever_  had. We ain't never fucked, but..." He shrugged, a single tear dripping from his eye.

_He loves me._ _We were kinda_ _livin_ _' like a married couple. We just had separate bedrooms and never fucked..._

Seeing Merle break down and struggle to tell me he returned my feelings while begging me to come back was mind-blowing enough, but seeing that big, fat tear roll down his cheek made me press my mouth to his. He welcomed my gentle closed mouth kiss, sighing with pleasure while rocking me in his arms. I felt my palm pass over the scar from when Philip had shot him and felt miserable all over again. I could have lost him back then. 

_It's time..._

"Is that a yes? Will ya come home with me where ya b'long?" Merle drawled hopefully, giving me another soft kiss.

"Yeah, I'll come home with ya. I'm miserable without yer big fuckin' mouth." I reached up and cupped his scruffy cheek in my hand, wiping away his tear with my thumb. "Yer right. I'm in a fantasy world out here. I'll come home and face reality." 

"Okay, good. I didn't wanna have ta make ya." He sighed with relief, then rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with ya, makin' me act all soft and beg like this and talk 'bout feelin's?" He gestured to his moist eyes with his metal sleeve. "Yer killin' me, woman! Fuck! Ya know I hate shit like this!"

I grinned for a second. If I hadn't gone willingly, he was going to take me home by force. That was an amusing thought.

"Ya were gonna make me go home with ya?" I chuckled. He was not amused in the least.

"Yeah." Merle nodded, his expression dead serious. "I didn't wanna have ta do that, but I would'a. I would'a done it ta get ya home where ya b'long."

_That wouldn'a went over real well...Oh, well, fuck it...He would'a done it cuz he loves me. It's time ta give 'im what we both want. We need it.  
_

I was ready to fuck him.


	4. Chapter 4

Grabbing the back of Merle's neck, I gave him a much more loving kiss. Running my tongue over his bottom lip, I sucked on it tenderly. Groaning at the new sensation, Merle pulled the elastic from my ponytail, threading his hand through my hair and kissing me harder. 

_That was sexy as fuck..._

He seemed to get what I was going for, and he wasn't complaining in the least. 

_Why would he?_

I gasped quietly when the tip of his tongue darted out to toy with mine. He squirmed a little under my hand as it slid from the back of his neck down to his abs, goosebumps prickling his flesh in the path it left behind.

_He's already turned on...that's hot...I didn't even hardly do nothin'...  
_

Merle broke his mouth from mine and glanced down at the shirt that covered his lap. 

"Ya barely touched me and I'm hard as fuck. I'm so hard my cock hurts. I was hard the whole time ya were disinfectin' my cuts earlier, too." 

He kissed me again slowly, swirling the tip of his tongue around mine intimately as I tossed his shirt aside and groped for the large bulge in his jeans.

_Jesus, fuck! He wasn't playin'!_

The stiffness between his legs was massive and brick hard. He moaned into my mouth as my hand grazed over it. I shuddered at his response, wetness seeping out of me and into my panties.

_Ooh, Jesus! He's fuckin' sexy when he does that! Oh, who am I foolin'? He's sexy all the time...  
_

"I wanna feel yer tremblin' skin against mine," Merle murmured, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I got lost in his dominant kiss, both of my hands fumbling to undo his jeans. 

_Yeah, it's definitely time..._

Tangling my tongue with his, I finally opened his pants after what felt like decades of trying. My hand brushed through his pubic hair as I pushed it inside the denim material, making me realize he didn't have drawers on. I hadn't given him any when I had brought him new clothes, and he hadn't put his back on.

_Prolly cuz they're so filthy..._

"Does it hurt now?" I muttered, curling my hand around his monster. I didn't move my hand. I just held his thickness in my palm.

Merle smirked and said, "It's better, but I'm achin' ta feel yer wet pussy 'round me. I want ya pretty bad, but  _that_  I ain't gonna beg ya fer. That I want o' yer own free will."

He growled lowly as I turned my head and sucked at the underside of his jaw. I left my mark there before moving to one of the tendons in his neck. I left my mark there as well, biting and nibbling him hungrily.

"I wanna give it ta ya, but first I wanna say..."

I left my next brand where everyone would be able to see it while he had his wife beater on, right above his heart, right next to the scar from Philip's unsuccessful bullet. He groaned in pleasure, cradling my head to him as my lips moved across his broad chest. I left damp kisses behind, flicking my tongue at his hard nipples.

"Yer mine now. I own ya. No one gets ta touch ya but me," I hissed.

Merle shivered as I delicately bit his nipple, thrusting his hips in a fit of need. I allowed him to fuck my hand lazily while I pulled at his nipple with my teeth. I listened to him moan almost inaudibly as I began to match his thrusts with my hand.

"Course I'm yers. I told ya I loved ya." He finally uttered the word that was forbidden to leave his lips, dropping his head against the back of the loveseat. 

_There it is..._

I melted on the inside. That's what I had really wanted to hear. I just wanted to hear him say the L word. I had needed to hear him say it.

Leaving light kisses on Merle's sternum, I glanced up to see him gazing down at me with eager anticipation. He wanted me to blow him, but he didn't wanna piss me off by saying anything.

_I'll suck yer cock just ta hear ya moan..._

I didn't say another word. We had established we loved each other. I simply lowered my head over his lap and licked the swollen head of his cock while I continued to pump his long shaft in my hand. I knew he was watching me, and it turned me on.

Merle gathered up my hair in his hand, moaning softly. He was panting now, holding himself back from shoving his entire cock into my mouth.

_Fuck, he makes the hottest sounds..._

I stopped licking the head of his cock and let it slightly sink between my lips. I sucked and bobbed on just the head for a few seconds before adding my tongue to the mix.

"Aww, man..." Merle breathed as I slithered my tongue over the moist opening and against the spongy underside. 

He couldn't deal with the pleasure anymore. He pushed my head gently, moaning loudly when I allowed him to sink my mouth down further onto his shaft. Pre-cum shot out of the tip of his dick, coating my tongue with thick, salty sweetness.

I hummed softly around him, massaging his strong thigh with my free hand. I liked his taste.

_I'm gonna love doin' this if he tastes like this all the time..._

I sunk down further when he pushed on my head again, sucking hard as I came back up. I began to bob up and down, wondering how long it would be before he shoved me even further down.

It didn't take long. I was only bobbing up and down for a few seconds before Merle practically crammed the rest of his cock into my mouth. I took his long thickness easily, allowing his cock into my throat. Sucking him like a black hole, I polished the head of his cock with the back of my throat. He let me do that for a little bit before he stopped thrusting his hips.

"Stop..." Merle rasped suddenly, his cock twitching in my mouth. I did what I was told. I stopped sucking and let him pop out of my mouth. He let go of my hair, and I sat back up and looked at him.

"Yer gonna make me cum if ya keep that up," he said breathlessly, reaching up to touch my lips.

"So?" I shrugged, licking my lips. "I was enjoyin' that."

"I noticed." He smirked. "I was, too, but I want ya ta ride me or take me ta the bedroom. I want that pussy." He patted his thigh. "C'mere, woman. I only got one hand, and I wanna touch ya. Can't really do that in the position yer in."

I understood what Merle was saying. I was tucked into his left side. He couldn't really touch me that way. He wanted me in his lap so he had access to my entire body. 

Climbing over him, I knelt on either side of his thighs and gripped his thick shoulders in my hands. There were a few cuts I had to watch out for on one shoulder, so I let go of that one and rested my hand on the back of his neck instead. I relaxed into his lap, smiling when he grabbed my hip in his hand.

"Better?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Merle rasped, looking at me fondly. His hand snaked under my shirt so he could feel my belly. We just stared at each other as his calloused hand slowly glided over my skin. I grinned when his hand slid up and squeezed my full breast.

"Always wanted ta touch yer sugartits," he admitted with a smirk, rolling his thumb over my bra-covered nipple.

"So touch 'em," I urged. He hooked his fingertip in the fabric of my bra and yanked down, exposing me under my shirt. I gulped down a moan when he pinched my nipple, cupping his face in my hands and kissing his forehead.

"Move yer shirt. I wanna look," Merle instructed softly. 

I peeled up the fabric so he could see. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me into him. My tits were level with his face, and he must have liked what he saw because he latched onto my exposed nipple like a malnourished baby, his hand undoing my bra from behind my back. I could feel his prickly scruff against my sensitive skin as he sucked, and I moaned softly as he prodded my nipple with his tongue. I lifted my shirt over my head, and he removed my bra the rest of the way, dropping it on the floor along with my shirt. He switched his lips to my other nipple, his hand alternating between squeezes of my breasts while he sucked at it like he was starving to death for a good meal.

"Yer fuckin' beautiful," Merle mumbled against my skin, his hot breath leaving behind condensation as his tongue licked a trail up the valley between my breasts.

"Still want my pussy? Ya seem pretty hungry fer my tits," I teased, lowering myself over his lap.

"Fuck yeah, I want yer pussy. I want all o' ya, includin' yer mind." Merle shoved his rigid cock into my groin, causing me to shiver and moan his name. 

"Ohh, Merle..." I dug my nails into his flesh needily, pressing my forehead to his.

"Ooh, that's fuckin' sexy," he groaned.

He kissed me passionately, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I kissed back, not even bothering to try to fight him for dominance as he continued to dry fuck me. I wasn't sure I'd win anyway. I just enjoyed his leading tongue, using my hands to touch his hair and scruffy face while we made out.

My pussy was wet and getting wetter by the second from Merle's cock teasing. He had a good grip on my hip, using it as leverage to keep me where he wanted while he humped me through our clothes. I moaned as Merle broke his mouth from mine and moved to my neck. He kissed, nibbled and sucked on my flesh delightfully, leaving behind several brands of his own to mark me with. His hand eventually ended back up on my tits, his bad arm holding me to him while he continued to tease me with his cock.

"These clothes gotta go," I complained as he ran the tip of his tongue over the outline of my ear. I glanced at the fluffy rug on the floor in front of the fireplace. He saw what I was looking at and nodded in agreement.

Merle held me in his arms while he stood up, then knelt down on the floor and laid me on my back on the fluffy rug. I helped him unbutton and unzip my pants, then he pulled them off along with my panties.

"Well, would ya look at that." He reached into his still undone pants to grip his throbbing cock. "Fuck me, yer hot." He admired my naked body for a minute, his hand massaging his own cock. I sat back up and pushed his jeans off his hips and down to his knees so I could watch.

"Ya like that, huh?" Merle rasped. I didn't reply with words. I leaned forward and kissed the soft skin around his belly button, then kissed down his happy trail before letting him feed me the head of his cock. 

"I could watch that all day," he moaned.

Sucking and rubbing my tongue over his swollen meat, I watched his hand squeeze and pump his shaft. My hands were busy feeling up his naked thighs, and I reached between them and cupped his balls in one of them. Rolling them in my palm, I listened to him moan as I licked the slit in the tip of his cock. I let him feed me his meat again, sucking and bobbing eagerly. I knew he was close to cumming and I wanted to see it.

"I'm gonna cum," Merle warned, his balls tightening in my palm. 

I shrugged and let him cum in my mouth. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, listening to his loud grunts of pleasure as long spurts of hot, sticky ropes hit the back of my throat again and again. I swallowed it all down, then licked him clean while he held his softening cock for me.

"Holy shit, that was hot. I'm gonna be enjoyin' the fuck outta that in the future," he panted. "Lay back."

_Me, too..._

I did what Merle told me. He lowered himself between my open legs, his mouth going straight for my tits again. He paid each one individual attention before kissing down to my mound. His fingers exposed my clit, then he seized it between his lips and fluttered his tongue over it.

"Ohh, fuck..." I moaned, my hands gripping his hair.

"Mmm, hmm." He licked my wet pussy lips, slurping at my flesh, his finger tracing my drenched opening. Returning his lips and tongue to my clit, he sucked at it as he pushed a finger deep inside me.

"Mmm, Merle..." I murmured, my hips bucking as he brushed my g-spot with his fingertip.

_That was quick! Should'a known it wouldn't take 'im long..._

"Yeah, I know that's the spot, baby," he murmured, eating my clit again as he rubbed that special spot deep inside. Intense pressure began building up. I knew it wasn't going to be long before I squirted.

"Gonna squirt," I whimpered.

"I know," Merle rasped, sucking extra hard at my clit. His fingertip hit my g-spot just right, and my whole body spasmed as he pressed his scruffy face into me.

"Oh, fuck!" I cried, my hips jolting. My vision blurred, and my release soaked his hand and chin. I was in pure euphoria for a few seconds before I came back down from my climax.

"Mmm, yeah, baby," he breathed, swirling his tongue around my clit even faster. 

"Shit..." I puffed. 

Merle continued sucking on my clit, his fingers still stroking my insides. Another orgasm was building up, but this one was clitoral. He had abandoned my g-spot for fear I was too sensitive.

"Don't stop," I begged. "Keep goin'." 

Merle's tongue sped up even more, and I went over the edge again. My pussy walls squeezed the hell out of his fingers. He kissed my mound and both of my hips while I recovered, withdrawing his fingers from my dripping cavity once I was finished convulsing.

"That was fantastic." I sighed, closing my arms around him when he mounted me. 

Merle grunted proudly, his smirk smug. "I'm gonna make ya cum with my cock, too." 

I smiled at him, my hand caressing his scruffy face. I gasped when I felt the head of his cock slide into my opening. He was fully hard and ready to fuck me. He pushed all the way in, making me gasp with pleasure. I reached down to grab his ass when he started slowly pumping his hips. His lips captured mine, his tongue tangling with mine. His big cock filled me up nicely, and my hips began to meet his thrusts after I adjusted to his large size.

Merle shoved his hand under my ass, kneading it while he fucked me at a slow pace, his mouth and tongue kissing me in a similar fashion. It was like he was fucking both my pussy and my mouth at the same time in the same way. The combination felt superb and I never wanted it to end. His chest hair brushed against me, giving me goosebumps, and I reached up from his ass to scratch my nails over his sides and ribs. 

Merle growled in approval, biting down on my bottom lip. I scraped my nails over his chest and nipples, and he moaned, his mouth leaving mine to nibble and suck at the crook of my neck.

"Harder, deeper," I said under my breath, closing my legs around him.

"Mmm, baby," he rasped in my ear, licking at my lobe as he sunk deeper inside me. He picked up his pace, his ass clenching under my hands when I grasped it.

"Ohh, yes..." My eyes rolled back in my head as his cock massaged my wet pocket in just the way I wanted. "Kiss me like yer fuckin' my mouth again."

Merle complied, his kiss matching his thrusts as he reached between us to rub my clit. That extra touch was all I needed. I came hard around his cock, milking the cum from him as well with my pulsing inner walls.

"Ehh, fuck, Sugar," Merle grunted, emptying his load inside me. We both laid there panting and holding each other until we came down from our erotic high.

"We needed that," I stated once I could talk again.

"Yeah," he agreed, pushing himself up on his bad arm so he could gaze at me. His hand smoothed my messy hair back while he told me with his shimmery blue eyes that he loved me.

"I know. I love ya, too," I said out loud for the first time.

Merle's lips curled up into a toothy grin, then he looked at the light that was coming in one of the windows. 

"We should go soon. I told Derle I'd be back around dark. It's gonna take us a bit ta walk there," he suggested, pulling his cock out of me with a groan.

"Okay." I nodded and smacked his ass. He grinned and shook his head, then gave me a soft kiss.

"Ya were really gonna make me go home with ya? How?" I asked curiously.

"I gotta bag hidden out there that's got rope in it. I was just gonna tie ya up and carry ya," Merle said with a shrug.

"That would'a went over real well," I said dryly.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't care. I wanted ya home where ya b'long." He chuckled. "I didn't care what it took." He got up and held his hand out to me. I took it, climbing to my feet. His arms went around me in an affectionate embrace, and I leaned into him, kissing him.

"I would'a fergave ya eventually," I commented.

"Mmm, hmm." Merle slipped me a bit of tongue, his hand rubbing my ass cheek. I felt our juices leak down my inner thighs but ignored it.

"We didn't use protection. Hope I don't get pregnant," I said thoughtfully.

"Don't care if ya do end up with my demon spawn inside ya. I'll love it. I'm a bit too old fer kids, but if I have one, I want it ta be yers," he drawled quietly.

"Aww, that's so fuckin'..." I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to embarrass him.

"So  _what_? Cute? Adorable? Sweet?" Merle chuckled when I nodded. "Well, I said ya were like my wife. I'd only wanna have kids with my wife."

"Aww," I gushed, kissing him tenderly.

"I'll marry ya if that's what ya want ta show ya I'm fuckin' serious. We got Father G. He can-"

I shook my head and cut him off with another kiss.

"I'll marry ya, but not 'til we're ready," I murmured against his lips.

"Okay." Merle smiled. He was satisfied with that. 

We got dressed, I put out the fire and gathered what things I wanted, then we left the cabin forever, locking the door behind us. I only locked it because it was metaphorical for closing that chapter in my life. Merle was well aware of that, so he didn't bother to ask me why I had locked the door. His arm slid around me as we descended the porch steps, his lips pressing to the side of my head in a gentle kiss.

Daryl and Carol were both happy to see us when we got there, but Carol had already decided she wasn't coming back to Alexandria with us. We figured out within the first minute that Daryl hadn't told her the truth like Merle had told me, but we understood. Neither of us said anything to her about what had really happened since she had been gone. We knew just as much as Daryl did that she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Merle and I stayed with Carol for the night. We departed for Alexandria the next morning, but Daryl went back to the Kingdom. He claimed he wanted to talk to Ezekiel before he went back to the Hilltop. I had a feeling he wanted to see our mutual friend Shiva as well. Daryl liked animals just as much as I did.

THE END!


End file.
